My lost hope
by Fotostar227
Summary: You are in love,great right?What happens when he is taken away by fate? THIS IS A ONESHOT


**NOTE: Hellooo, this is a oneshot I wrote for fun! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright! Enjoy!**

Your friends lately were always telling you that you were weird the last couple of months. At first you ignored them and you weren't giving a damn. But…. After a while you had a talk with yourself and you came to a conclusion… You were failing in love.

At the beginning you were alright with it, I mean everyone would or will fall in love sometime in the future, you thought. Later on, you found out that he might like you as well and that made you feel all those 'cool' feelings, like butterflies in your belly and such. But disaster came afterwards.

You were working together in a case one day and he got shot. Your one and only best friend and possible future love. You were devastated. You could barely breath when they told you the news. You remember running to his side crying, he was still asleep and you could only whisper his name.

A week passed and he was still in the hospital, You of course visited him every day and you would always bring a book with you and read it to him. Every time you heard a noise you would look up from the book, with the hope that his was awake. He never was. Later on, the team would come to your side and tell you that it was time for you to get up and go to sleep at your home. You would always deny at first, but the team would always find a reason to get you back to your own bed.

A month now passed. Your routine had now changed completely. You would stay with him 24/7. You still had your job but for now you had take time off for 2 months, you deserved it, you had never took time of so now you could use this. He was still asleep and the doctors were loosing hope. Actually. you had become friends with some of the nurses and you would always beg them to tell you what the doctors were thinking about his condition. They would never tell you because you would be heartbroken, and they knew it.

Two months passed. Nothing had happened. You were back to your job but you would always stay behind, you wouldn't follow them to the other cities they were traveling. Penelope would always ask you about him. You would always start to cry and feel empty. Then, one day when you visited the hospital once again, you saw a letter next to him. You didn't open it. You didn't want to… Because that was a goodbye letter from him. You were shocked, he wasn't dead he was alive, who would leave this here? You run outside and you found one of the nurses you became friends with, her name was Anna.

"Anna, what's this?"You asked and showed her the letter. She looked at you sad.

"He woke up an hour ago and he requested for a piece of paper and a pen…..He wrote something which took him almost 20 minutes and then he slept again."She said and looked at the floor. You were shocked. You missed it. He was awake and you missed it,

Suddenly, doctors and nurses were running to his room. You looked at them for a few seconds and you run towards them. When you looked through the door you saw the machine which was connected to him beeping like crazy. He was dying. You started to cry and scream his name. Then the nurses came and got you out of the room. You fought to stay with him but they were stronger.

After a few minutes you were left alone at the waiting room, waiting for a doctor to tell you what happened. He came. A doctor came and looked at you. He told you the news….. He was dead. He have been fighting to stay alive for two months and he unfortunately lost the battle. You didn't remember much that happened later, only that the team had came and that Penelope, JJ and Prentiss hugged you.

Three days past and it was the day of his funeral. You didn't know if you would be strong enough to attend. You were now left heartbroken and depressed. Then you remembered. The letter. That day he had left a letter. You went to your purse and pulled it out. You opened it a nd you saw the familiar messy handwriting.

'Dear Y/N,

I am so sorry for leaving you like this. I am sorry that I wasn't strong enough. I know that right now you might be heartbroken and I am very sorry for this, as well, but I wanted to write you a letter that explained you everything that I was feeling for you.

First of all, I am madly in love with you and all this time I hadn't had the courage to tell you that because I was and I will be a coward. I wanted you to know that you have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen and that you mustn't cry for me, I am not worth it. I might sound depressing right now but I just want you be happy and to keep showing the world this amazing mind of yours.

Second, I want you to know that it was my honor to be your best friend. I had the most awesome time with you, especially when we went to this ComicCon last year and you dressed up as the TARDIS so I would be happy. I was so excited back then that I had cried from laughter. Plus, you looked so pretty and cute.

Lastly, I want you to move on fast. I don't want you to cry for me. I want you to find a new best friend and a new person to love. Please be strong and please now that I will always look after you even now that I am dead.

A lot of love,

Yours,

Spencer.'

You were crying more now. The rumors were true. He really liked you… And you never got the chance to tell him that you loved him as well. He was gone now, you had to realize that and move on… It's his wish after all. You had to get over that you're best friend Spencer… Your Spencer was dead.


End file.
